koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Jerid Messa
Jerid Messa (ジェリド・メサ) is born within an army family, known for generations to raise proficient soldiers to be sent to the front lines. He began his military career when he was 23 and passed the aptitude tests with flying colors. Therefore, he is granted permission to pilot Gundam MK-II within six months of his training sessions. Proud of his home on Earth, Jerid admits into the Titans group. Since their first meeting, Jerid has never gotten along with Kamille. His sarcastic comment of Kamille's feminine sounding name sparks the young man to punch him and leads to Kamille's arrest. After Kamille escapes, the two men seem fated to always hurt the other by shooting down people dear to them. Jerid kills Kamille's mother and shortly after Kamille kills Jerid's best friend, Kacricon. Throughout the war, each lose friends and lovers to the other's hand. While Kamille is gradually celebrated as being heroic, Jerid's elite status pales and becomes stunted. Blinded by rage for his nemesis, Jerid would never gain the satisfaction of defeating Kamille. After Henken sacrifices the starship Radish to save Emma, Jerid suffers a blow from Kamille that sends him spiraling backwards towards the crippling ship. His last words to Kamille are left unfinished as he perishes within Radish's explosion. Mission Mode At first Jerid leads a portion of the Titans within the new world he is transported. However, he and his forces are swiftly defeated by Master Asia and Heero. Pondering over the reasons for their loss, Master Asia explains that they're simply weak. Jerid then asks the martial arts master to teach him how to become strong and accompanies the two pilots. During his training, he has a short encounter with Kamille and confronts Scirocco to prove his strength. Startled by his victory, Jerid thinks he now has the power he needs to defeat Kamille. He then takes on members of the A.E.U.G, mistaking Roux's Zeta Gundam as Kamille. Eventually, Jerid gets his wish of facing Kamille and shoots him down. A proud Master Asia drops down to compliment his student and issues a friendly bout with Jerid. After losing, Master Asia then requests his strong disciple to protect Earth in his stead, a wish Jerid is more than ready to fulfill. Although Heero says there's several enemies awaiting them, Master Asia is confident enough to let Jerid take care of their home. In the second title, Jerid is a member of the Titans. Scirocco orders him to train two new recruits, Shinn and Lunamaria, from an anonymous third party ally. Although both of them are unexperienced and reluctant to follow his orders, Jerid teaches them to properly behave as obedient soldiers. According to Jerid's definition, soldiers follow their missions and not their own personal misgivings or grudges. During one of their missions, the Titans plan to sacrifice a Cyber-Newtype as bait to lure the enemy troops to them. Shinn, who feels the act is inhumane, rescues her and strikes back at his superior. After Shinn escapes, Jerid is forced to retrieve his rebellious subordinate and scolds him to avoid acting on emotion alone. Soon after, Scirocco accepts an offer to protect the A.E.U.G and wants Jerid to fulfill it. He faithfully acts on his mission but is upset with having to protect his mortal enemy. By staying true to the very act he disdains, Jerid regains Shinn and Lunamaira's trust as their superior. He feels the two youths can finally fend for themselves due to his leadership. Realizing he should take his own advice for being a soldier, however, Jerid resigns from the Titans. Jerid thinks he has finally gained the power he wants to defeat Kamille by believing in himself and not his elite status. Scirocco tells Shinn and Lunamaria about it and orders them to support Jerid's lone charge. They congratulate him when his new found resolve is enough to defeat Kamille. During Mission Mode, a CPU Jerid may rendezvous with Master Asia and Heero to cause confusion to the entire field. They may randomly cause ally or enemy fields to restock their troops or change their affiliations. To unlock Jerid as a playable character in the third title, clear the sixth mission in the original story route, Those who Doubt. Then read the following Terminal related to Jerid and he will become available. Once he's unlocked, playable characters can use the Byarlant. Personality Jerid is introduced as the prideful elite soldier. Arrogant and smug, he isn't liked by civilians for his stuck-up attitude. Instilled with the anti-spacenoid education of the Titans, he is ready to defend him homeland from them at any opportunity. However, he is reticent to his organization's underhanded methods and, though it was a part of his duty, he did feel shame for shooting down Kamille's mother. Towards his comrades or the people he respects, Jerid is affable and charismatic. He flashes a smile to the ones he trusts, sympathetic to their needs and worried for their safety. He expresses sincere regret when any of his comrades fall in combat, either due to Kamille or due to his own mistakes. Since Jerid feels it's his personal responsibility to avenge them, his hatred for Kamille darkens significantly as the war lengthens. As opposed to being a soldier who acts only for the mission, Jerid targets Kamille and those close to him as his hitlist and doesn't care for those who try to stop him. He blames the young pilot for his losses and hypocritically labels Kamille as a senseless murderer. Perhaps his words have some grain of truth in them since some of Kamille's kills were not intentional, including Jerid's own death. Quotes :See also: Jerid Messa/Quotes *"What do you think you're doing? Fighting for yourself is a no-no, isn't it?" :"That's right! So I quit! What are you doing here, anyways?" :"If you're not a soldier anymore, I guess I don't have to tell you!" ::~~Shinn and Jerid; Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stats Throughout this game series, Jerid has average stats. His strongest stat is his Defense rating, which is one of the highest amongst found throughout the entire cast. However, his Melee and Shot ratings fall back a few notches. He attacks better with his gun than a sword, since his Shot rating is slightly higher than his Melee. In the third title, his attacking stats boost significantly, and he is a stronger pilot with overall balanced stats. Jerid still falls short of Kamille's battle capabilities, but his noteworthy Defense lets him stay in the fight longer. Personal Skills In Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, each playable character can have two personal skills. One they start with and another they gain once they reach level 25. These are the abilities that Jerid will automatically learn. *'Elite Boost' - Faster recovery for Thruster Gauge *'Aura Burst' - When SP attack gauge is filled, enemies are launched upwards during Boost Attacks. Relations This section lists the relationships that Jerid will usually have after his Story Missions are completed in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *Friendship - none *Contempt - Char Aznable, Kamille Bidan, Bright Noa Jerid has special SP attack quotes with Yazan, Shinn, and Lunamaria. In the third title, the player's character can begin relations with Jerid by clearing the fifth mission in Those who Doubt scenario. Then read Jerid's message, "The Battlefield Isn't a Nursery!", in the Terminal. Jerid has special SP attack quotes with Yazan, Kou, Beecha, Sochie, Kira, Athrun, and Shinn. He will also say special quotes when performing a combination attack with members of A.E.U.G and Heero or Uso. Alternate MS When the player finishes select missions throughout Mission Mode in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2, they will unlock the ability to see characters in specific Mobile Suits during missions. These can either force the particular ace to become weaker or pilot another MS from another Gundam saga. The particular trait and MS for these conditions listed below are ones afflicting a CPU Jerid. *Default - Gundam MK-II (Titans), Baund-Doc *Rival's MS - Zeta Gundam *Crossover MS - Wing Gundam Zero *Weaker Suit - Byarlant Partner Strike If the player's character builds their relationship with Jerid to Level 2 in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3, he may be given the chance to assist them in battle with his Partner Strike. *Assist type - Rush :Mobile Suit - Baund-Doc :Action - Transforms into Mobile Armor mode and charges forward, ramming into enemies External Links *Gundam Wiki page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Gundam Characters